A conference system proving a remote conference via a communication network such as the Internet has been widely used for a long time. In the conference system, a terminal device for the remote conference system is used in a conference room where one of the participants of the remote conference is located, so that the terminal device collects data of conference room images and voice sounds of the participants, and converts the collected data into digital data and transmits the converted digital data to the other terminal devices for the remote conference system of the other participants. In the other terminal device, the video or the like are displayed on a display and the like and voice sounds are output via a speaker or the like. In the conference system in the related art, a conference can be conducted similar to an actual conference.
Further, there has been known a technique in which screen data of a computer are transmitted to a terminal device for a conference system of the other party to be displayed on a display in the conference room of the other party.
For example, Patent Document 1 describes that to share the documents of a conference, the display data of the documents of one party are transmitted to the other party, so that the other party can refer to the same documents as those of the one party.